


Peaceful and Perfect

by mrsinkthewriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep, and they were ROOMMATES, calming, omg they were roommates, worried hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsinkthewriter/pseuds/mrsinkthewriter
Summary: Your roommates have been driving you mad. You have a headache and you haven't been able to get a good night's sleep for a while. You're exhausted. Perhaps Hercules can help?
Relationships: Hercules Mulligan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Peaceful and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr.

Laying in your bed, you tried to sleep. It had been a long day, and in all honesty, your roommates had been driving you mad. At some point during the day, John found a new song he seemed to love, and because Alexander had encouraged him to, he had been playing it loudly throughout the whole day from his phone. Lafayette had decided to constantly ask you questions about what girls liked since he’d recently started dating one. Normally you would have been completely fine with both of these things happening, but today it turns out the world decided to give you the biggest headache of your life. Work had also stressed you out, you had stubbed your toes into your door multiple times throughout the day, and it had started becoming normal for you to stay up late recently. Hercules hadn’t really been home today, so you guessed that was something to be thankful for. At least then he couldn’t add to the pile of undesirable things happening this day.

All you wanted to do currently was to sleep, but you just weren't able to do so. Your eyebrows just wouldn’t seem to calm down as they were constantly furrowed, and thoughts just kept running through your head. You groaned, changing your sleeping position to see if it would help. It didn’t.

Then something managed to break through your ocean of thoughts. Footsteps, easily recognizable ones. You looked at your door, wondering if your roommate would soon open the wooden toe breaker. Not too long after your thought, he did, peeking his head through. Looking around, he saw you laying in your bed. “You awake?” Hercules asked softly, earning him a nod from you.

You heard him give a relieved sigh before he opened the door wider. He made his way to your side, sitting down on the edge of the bed you laid on. “Something wrong?” you said, a concerned look on your face as you began sitting up in your bed. You were tired, but if Hercules needed you, you would not let your fatigue stop you from helping him.

He looked away from you as he spoke, a waver in his voice. “I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay” he answered. It seemed like it must have been a really bad one for him to need to check on you afterward.

“Heeyy” you cooed softly, leaning closer to him. “I’m okay. No need to worry, alright?” you pushed a tired smile to your lips, even if your brain wanted to shoot out of your head. It actually sort of felt like talking to Hercules managed to calm it somewhat, which was a surprise to you, but a welcomed one.

Hercules grabbed your hand, squeezing it slightly in his hold. “Are you sure?” he asked, looking at you. “You haven’t been getting a lot of sleep recently, and today you seemed kind of irritable. I’m just worried” he points out, worried eyes on you.

Your expression faltered, as you did not want him to worry about you. You just decided to sigh at his words. “Come here” you mumbled, reaching out your arms to him. You were honestly too tired to explain anything to him in detail, or to worry about consequences. “You’re worried, I’m tired. You can sleep with me if it makes you feel better, maybe that will help me sleep too” you suggested, sinking down into the covers.

“Are you sure?” he asked, seeming surprised at your words. But you were practically already gone. Having him there made you feel safer than you could have honestly ever imagined. He just gave you this calm feeling, like everything would be alright. With his smell so close to you, and his presence there, you felt safe.

>>>>

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling someone’s arms around you. First, you were a little startled, but then you saw who it was. Hercules was sleeping quietly beside you. He looked so at peace, it made you smile. It looks like he decided to sleep beside you even if you didn’t answer his last question, not that him doing that made you unhappy.

You felt warm inside from looking at him, imagining his smile. This comforting feeling, it all came from him, the man whose arms you were laying in. You felt the need to snuggle closer, and so you did, feeling his warmth.

He wasn’t even conscious and he was still making you smile, what sort of dark magic was this? Well, whatever magic it was, it sure as hell wasn’t magic you disliked. Perhaps there was a tingle of fear inside you, as a part of you recognized the feeling, but you convinced yourself to look past it. Just this once.

That’s when you realized it. Love. Was that what this was? You could very well believe it was, as this was like how close to every romance book you had read explained it. So you had fallen in love with Hercules Mulligan, and in all honesty, you did not regret it. He was amazing, and you knew that even if he would not feel the same, he would not just push you away. He would never do that to anyone.

For now, you would just lay in his arms, enjoying his warmth and feeling his calm breathing on you. It was a miracle that a man like him was alive. One that could make everything so peaceful. It was quiet, and even though he was not awake, it was perfect.


End file.
